


Mom Rebecca

by WildAngel



Category: Original Work, poem - Fandom
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAngel/pseuds/WildAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tall, long black hair with a little gray in it, skinny with kind brown eye's and always smiling face that makes you happy when you see it. My mom is like a bird fragile yet strong when she needs to be. She is a free spirit that flies like a bird. She takes care of her chicks, but when it is time for her to push her fledglings from the nest; she wants to keep them close to her and their home. Her heart is as big as the earth.</p><p>Read this Poem I thank it is really good because I wrote it. But please tell me what you thank of it</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Tall, long black hair with a little gray in it, skinny with kind brown eye's and always smiling face that makes you happy when you see it. My mom is like a bird fragile yet strong when she needs to be. She is a free spirit that flies like a bird. She takes care of her chicks, but when it is time for her to push her fledglings from the nest; she wants to keep them close to her and their home. Her heart is as big as the earth. There is no other like her, when she laughs it sounds like thunder. When she talks it is as soft as a little bell ringing. My mom smells like roses and her hugs are so warm; they can warm you when you are cold. Her smile is like the sunrise; it brightens your whole world.I feel love and happiness when seeing my mom smile or laugh. Her kindness is as big as a beating heart. She raised 12 kids, but 11 of them are not her's by blood, but by love, I always wondered how she could raise a special needs child like me and not run away to the mountains. But because she did not, that showed she loved me with all her heart. I now raising children is not for every mother and father, but I am glad my mom chose to be my mom. My mom is my protector, my guardian, my life, my whole world.


	2. not a chapter plz read

I do need a beta but I have to let you now that I have a learning disability and I sometimes forget stuff but all I ask is that you give me a chance to write what u want without being picked on or being called names and I hope that you can understand that I don't mind the help I just don't want you guys to make fun of my writing so I posted this poem to show I can write stuff I just need a lot of help with my punctuation and other thing's. I would also like you to now that if you are a write then you will understand that when I write I write with every thing I got and with my whole heart. All I ask of you is to be patient with me and to help me when I need it thank you from Francis


End file.
